


Driving Lessons

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken!Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch





	Driving Lessons

Dean pulled away from the curb and onto the street, Sammy beside him in the passenger seat.

"De?"

Dean glanced over at him. Sam looked nervous about something, and it immediately set Dean on edge. "What's up?" he asked, his brow furrowed tightly. "You okay?"

Sam shrugged and looked down at his hands he had clasped in his lap. "Can I …" he trailed off, turning to look out the window.

"Can you what, Sammy?"

Sam licked his lips and then glanced at Dean. Dean could tell he was trying to choose his words carefully. "I want to drive."

Dean's brows shot up in surprise. "Drive?"

Sam nodded weakly. "I 'member it." Sam blinked. "I can do it."

"Sam, you can't."

"Why? Am I too stupid?"

"Don't say that, Sammy. Don't you ever say that."

"Then why can't I?"

Dean sighed and turned the car onto the dirt road that led back to the cabin. "This is really important to you, isn't it?" He looked over at Sam, who was hanging his head. "Sammy, look at me." He was staring out the window determinedly. Dean knew these moods. There was little that broke them other than giving Sam what he wanted. If he didn't do something soon, he would have a full on tantrum on his hands and the last time that happened, Dean had to buy all new plates as Sam used them like throwing stars.

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and then pulled the car to a stop. He bit at his lip and then glanced over at Sam. "All right."

Sam's head popped up and a wide smile spread over his face. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but you listen every word that comes out of my mouth, capiche?"

Sam's nodded vigorously. "kay, Dean."

Dean had no idea if this was a good idea or not. Sam used to drive the Impala all the time, but that was before the accident. Now it was a whole new ballgame. He wasn't worried about the Impala getting busted up; he was worried about Sam getting hurt. This was dangerous, but he knew it meant something to Sam, so he was willing to try it.

"All right, hop out, Sam," Dean said. "Switch places with me."

Sam settled into the driver's seat as Dean helped him buckle his seatbelt. "Ready?"

"Ready," Sam said with a grin.

"Now, first thing's first, let's start her up."

Grinning ear to ear, Sam started the engine and before Dean could say another word, he had it in gear.

Dean was more than surprised. Sam had said he remembered, but the ease which he handled shifting surprised him. "Hold up there, Sam. No jumping ahead."

Sam gave Dean his patented bitch face. "I 'member."

Dean put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, just take it slow."

The car lurched forward and Dean threw his hand up on the dash to stop himself from crashing into it. "Easy on the gas, Sam."

After a few stops and starts, Sam managed to get the car into a steady, yet slow, ten miles an hour. Dean watched Sam's face as he concentrated on the task, his hands gripping the wheel tightly.

"You're doing great." The cabin came into view and Sam slowed the car down further. "Nice and easy, Sam."

Sam's face was contorted with concentration. He pulled the car to a stop in the usual space and shifted into park without a word from Dean.

Sam looked over at Dean. "I told you I 'membered."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, guess you did."


End file.
